Squire Valyger and Mistress Mazzy
by LD Little Dragon
Summary: Explores the reasons why the Ranger Valyger lets the halfling knight, Mazzy treat him like her squire. Not complete, and unlikely to ever be updated.


**Squire Valygar and Mistress Mazzy**

warning: pairs Valygar with Mazzy, if you don't like the idea don't read the story. Characterizations may vary from the game canon.

**Chapter One - First Impressions**

A frown creased the forehead of the dark ranger, Valygar. He stood at the window of his cabin and wondered again why he was hiding. _I'm like a little child afraid of the boogyman_. He sighed and sat down to ponder his fate. He had been hiding out for weeks from the Cowled Wizards, ever since that gods damned Planar Sphere thing had blipped into existence in the slums of Athkatla. _I am a noble and a ranger, why am I quaking in fear?_ A knock on his door startled the ranger and he fell over his table when he jumped back. Cursing and holding his bruised arm he yanked the door open. "What the hell do you want!" he barked. "If the Cowlies sent you I swear I will thrash you all."

"Whoa! Somebody's got issues." The man at his door answered. He was a large, muscular man with small tusks peeking out from the sides of his mouth. "Don't have a clue who you are man, chill out."

"What do you want? Who are anyway? Come to think of it **what** are you?" Valygar asked as he noted the other figures standing behind the intruder. There were two other warriors. All three of them were wearing bright, shiny armour.

"Hey man, no need to be rude. I'm Konk and these are my trusty companions-in-arms. That there's Anomen and that one's called Keldorn." He waved first at a young, naive looking man and next at an older, scarred veteran.

"That's Lord Keldorn Firecam," the older one answered. "And you are Valygar Corthala, I believe we've already met although I doubt you remember me. I am a paladin and sworn to justice as are my young friends the warrior priest Anomen there and Konk. Do not let Konk's appearance fool you, he may have some orc blood in his veins but he possesses great virtue."

"Don't lay it on too thick, Keldy," Konk interrupted. Keldorn looked pained but refrained from correcting the unmannered young barbarian. "We're looking for something that's been killing the folk of this village. Just checking your place out. You know anything about the local murders?"

"No, I'm here hiding from the Cowled Wizards. They want to use me to open my ancestors Planar Sphere."

"That big ball that landed on a row of houses in the slums? Weird, why don't you just investigate it yourself?" Konk asked.

Valygar coughed as he tried to think of how to explain this. "I am the last of the Corthala line. My ancestor, Lavok, who built that damned sphere, has extended his life many centuries by stealing the bodies of his descendents. I do not wish to meet him."

"Yuck, guess not. Tell you what, Vally, help us with this killing thing around here and we'll help you get that ancestor of yours." Konk hesitated as he thought of something, "erm, unless you want to spend the rest of your life skulking about."

Valygar blinked. "Can't say that I do. Alright it's a deal"

_What have I agreed to?_ Valygar wondered as he found himself deep inside an old abandoned temple fighting walking skeletons and the shades of dead wolves. _At least my new companions might actually be strong enough to fight my ancestor. Still, who would have thought a few killings in the village would lead us to a master of undead slaves._

The latest battle had brought them to what looked like a series of jail cells. One of the dead shadows had shouted something about the master's consort before he died. Konk took the keys from his body and started searching the cells. One of them was occupied.

"Ho, noble friends! I beg your assistance in this evil place." Came a voice from the depths of the cell.

Konk looked down at the little figure addressing him. "What are you doing here girl?"

"Girl!" She said indignantly. "I am a knight with the favour of Arvoreen himself. You will address me with the respect I am due." She drew herself up to her full height that was just short of three feet. "I am Mazzy Fenton, a force for justice and decency in this world."

Valygar did not know what to make of Mazzy. He had never heard of a halfling knight before. And this one was certainly spirited. She had dark red hair done up in a series of braids. And her eyes, they seemed to look straight at Valygar as though they saw something in his being that even he did not know. Valygar could not help looking over her body. She had been imprisoned with nothing but a short shift to wear and her body was clearly defined. There was no mistaking her for a child. Her ample hips and small, proud breasts marked her clearly as a grown woman. Her claim to be a knight was born out by the well-defined muscles of her arms and legs as well as the battle scars that were visible. _I wonder if she's got scars all over her body_, Valygar found himself thinking, against his better instincts.

Not one to turn down help, Konk accepted Mazzy into his party. She had been investigating the same killings they were, only her group had been destroyed. As a result Mazzy was able to direct them through the temple to the location of the shade lord who was controlling everything. They snuck past a sleeping shade dragon to the shrine where the shade lord had established his base. He was soon destroyed along with the shade of Mazzy's lover, Patrick. Valygar could not believe it when Konk insisted on going back to kill the dragon.

"Why?" He groaned, "do you know how dangerous those things are? It won't be a threat without its master, it can't even leave the temple on its own, it's too big."

"It is an evil beast. We cannot allow it to exist, even in isolation." Konk said patiently.

"It is our duty to seek out and destroy evil wheresoever it may be." Mazzy added.

_Am I the only sane one here?_ Valygar wondered as the others eagerly prepared for battle. _I don't care how cute that little paladin is, she's as crazy as the other armoured nuts._

Valygar was not any happier once they were fighting the dragon. _We're all dead_, he thought with resignation. _Ah, well, it's better than being spare parts for an old fossil._ Momentarily forgotten by the others Valygar tried to think of some way to throw the dragon off its stride. He rolled to avoid its thrashing tail then got an idea._ The things I do_, he moaned as he took his spear off of his back and prepared to attack the dragon. Sighing, he ran forward and stretched his arms high above him as he buried the spear deep into the dragon's backside. The dragon roared and it's spell protections faltered. The knights were able to kill the dragon before it could recover.

"Excellent work, goodman Valygar!" Mazzy said happily.

"Yeah, but goosing a dragon won't make for much of a story." Konk observed.

"We'll just, ahh, keep the details quiet when we tell the tale of our great victory." Said Anomen as he looted the dragon's treasure horde.


End file.
